Emerald Knights
} |name = Emerald Knights |image = Dalish Elves B heraldry DA2.png |px = 270px |type = Military |leaders = |location = Dales Emerald Graves |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} - the final resting place of the knights]] The Emerald Knights were an order of Dalish warriors responsible for protecting the Dales when they were still an independent elven nation. When the Second Exalted March struck, the Emerald Knights led the battles against the human forces; but in the end, all perished. Their legend endures as remnant of a time when the Dales belonged to the elvhen alone. History The Orlesians and the elves hold different opinions of these fabled Knights. To the former, whose ties with the elven Dales were famously growing hostile, the knights were savages; to the latter, they were the romantic heroes of their time.from a dialogue with Solas When an elf swore themselves to service as an Emerald Knight a tree was planted in their honour in the Emerald March as a symbol of their oath. When an Emerald Knight died, their remains were interred at Din'an Hanin. They rode halla into battle and fought alongside wolf companions known as the Knight's Guardians.Codex entry: Knight's Guardian. The Fade Hunters were a division of the Emerald Knights who defended the Dales against demons and maleficars.Description of Dhal Vallasan Known Emerald Knights *'Andrale' was known for her lovely voice. Codex entry: The Emerald KnightsCodex entry: Epitaphs for the Lost * Briathos helped keep the Chantry missionaries and templars away from the Dales border. Codex entry: Vallasdahlen A section of the Exalted Plains is named after him. * Calmar was the First of Elnora, listed below. * Elandrin was one of the main parties involved in the events of Red Crossing. He fell in love with a human woman and planned to run away with her which led to the Knights fearing that he would betray their secrets. When they went to confront him, Siona—listed below—shot Elandrin's lover with an arrow as she had mistakenly believed her to be attacking. Elandrin was killed by the humans who retaliated when he refused to be moved from his lover's body. The Knights honored him in death. Codex Entry: The Death of Elandrin * Elnora '''was revered for her work reviving the magical arts of Arlathan. ' * '''Ilan '''was in some manner connected to Rin, listed below. It is noted in their joint epitaph that they fought and fell as one.' ' * '''Lindiranae' was the last to wield the blade Evanura, and the last of the Emerald Knights to fall during the Second Exalted March against the Dales. Codex entry: Memorials of the Second Exalted March When Halamshiral fell to Orlesian forces, she was at the helm of a last, desperate resistance mounted in the Exalted Plains. Here, she faced the Orlesian Champion, Ser Brandis of Lac Celestine, and refused to yield. In the end, however, it was not Brandis's blade that killed her, but an arrow fired by another soldier. Codex entry: The Silver Knight * Mahariel was a founding member of the Sabrae clan and likely ancestor of the Mahariel family within that clan. Tweet from Mary Kirby's official Twitter * Mathalin is believed to have been the first Emerald Knight, and the first to wield the legendary sword Evanura which was forged specifically for him by the High Keeper of June. Description of Evanura * Nomaris was one of the last of the Emerald Knights whom survived the Exalted March on the Dales. He famously lodged his axe into a tree, declaring, "Let it remain here until my people are free, to mark my soul, which shall never rest." He then threw himself into a river, and his body was never recovered. Description of Axe of Green Edges * Ralaferin was a great lord of the elven Halamshiral. A tribe of the same name claims to descend from him. * Rin '''was in some manner connected to Ilan, listed above. It is noted in their joint epitaph that they fought and fell as one. ' * '''Siona '''was one of the main parties responsible for the escalation at Red Crossing. She may have been Elandrin's sister, though it is difficult to be sure as the Dalish refer to others of their kind as 'brother' or 'sister' even when they are not related. However, in 'The Death of Elandrin', Elandrin's lover runs to Siona because she has mistaken Siona for Elandrin. This implies a familial resemblance. Siona then killed Elandrin's human lover. The other humans heard the young woman's scream and fell upon the elves. This was the tipping point that led to war in the Dales. * '''Soran '''was a Knight listed among the fallen in Din'an Hanin. Not much is said about them other than that they wielded a bow and their body was brutally mauled during or after their death. * '''Sulan' was Mathalin's young squire. Mathalin bestowed Evanura to the boy after he saved the older knight's life during a battle. * Talas was a founding member of the Sabrae clan and likely ancestor of the Talas family. * Talim '''was honored for saving a child by shielding them from arrows with his body. ' * '''Tanaleth' was a smith and High Keeper of June. She crafted Dhal Vallasan as well as other bows for Fade Hunters. She was likely the one who crafted Evanura for Mathalin as well. * Vaharel was responsible for leading the successful invasion of the city of Montisimmard during the Second Exalted March. See also References Category:Elven lore Category:Groups Category:Elves Category:Dalish